1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to automotive transfer cases and, more specifically, to a lubrication system for a transfer case.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional four-wheel-drive systems for automobiles known in the art typically include an internal combustion engine that outputs rotational torque to a transmission which, in turn, adjusts the speed and torque. The transmission subsequently translates adjusted rotational torque to a transfer case. The transfer case is configured to selectively translate rotational torque to a rear differential in rear-wheel-drive mode, or to both the rear differential and a front differential in four-wheel-drive mode. To that end, transfer cases typically include a housing supporting a series of shafts, gears, chains, and linkages which cooperate to effect selectable translation of rotational torque to the differentials. The transfer case is typically lubricated with oil and includes a pump assembly configured to transfer oil to the various shafts, gears, chains, and linkages in operation.
The pump assembly typically includes an oil pump in rotational communication with and driven by one of the shafts, gears, or chains, which displaces oil from a reservoir chamber to the various components of the transfer case. To that end, the pump assembly also typically includes a pickup in fluid communication with oil disposed in the reservoir.
Each of the components of a transfer case of the type described above must cooperate to effectively selectively translate rotation from the transmission to the differentials. In addition, each of the components must be designed not only to facilitate improved performance and efficiency, but also so as to reduce the cost and complexity of manufacturing the transfer case. While transfer case lubrication systems known in the related art have generally performed well for their intended purpose, there remains a need in the art for a transfer case lubrication system that has superior operational characteristics, and, at the same time, reduces the cost and complexity of manufacturing the components of the transfer case.